


Conversations With My Younger Self

by Rivulet027



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and his younger clone talk about Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations With My Younger Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taliahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taliahale/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Stargate. It’s not my toy box and I’m merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for Taliahale for the 2014 J/D ficathon.

Conversations With My Younger Self:

Jack isn’t sure if he feels disturbed or proud as his much younger clone walks away from him preparing to conquer high school. He isn’t surprised when his mini-me abruptly turns around and makes his way back over. Jack rolls down his window, “Problem, Little-Jack?”

Mini-me looks at him over his sunglasses, “No, that stops right now. It’s Jon.”

“I’ve always been Jack,” Jack complains.

“And I’m not you,” Jon points out, “I’m a you that got zapped into a teenage body and needs to make the best of it, so it’s Jon.”

“Is this what you came over here to tell me?” Jack grouches despite seeing Jon’s point.

Jon rolls his eyes, grips the window and asks, “You’re sure? There’s nothing you regret?”

“I don’t have time for regrets,” Jack states with a grin.

“Are you forgetting I’m you?”

“How can I?” Jack points out, “You won’t let me.”

“Danny,” Jon elaborates.

The retorts wither on Jack’s tongue and he frowns.

“You and I know better than to believe in second chances, but Danny is alive. He’s recovering quickly and…”

“He doesn’t need me taking advantage,” Jack grits out, “He probably doesn’t even remember my asking him out.”

“He will,” Jon pouts.

“He won’t, now get to class before you’re late.”

Jon rolls his eyes, pushes his sunglasses back into place and walks away.

~~~~*****~~~~~

When Jack answers his phone he’s greeted by Jon demanding, “You enrolled me in the same school as Cassie?”

“I feel like we can blame Sam for this,” Jack offers.

“Cassie! As if I don’t already feel old,” Jon complains.

“We could blame Janet,” Jack tries.

“She’s older than me.”

Jack pauses, sure for a brief moment that Jon doesn’t mean Cassie, but then realizing Cassie is technically older than his clone, “Of course Janet is older than you.”

“No Cassie! She’s a senior, someone arranged for her to show me around,” Jon bemoans, “She makes me feel old and too young all at the same time.”

“You’re the one that wanted to go back to high school,” Jack points out.

“Can I change my mind?” Jon asks.

“What’s done is done.”

“I hate you.”

“Well,” Jack points out, “now you just sound like the teenager you are.”

“I need a beer.”

“Not helping,” Jack laughs.

“I need fishing and a beer,” Jon tries.

“Saturday,” Jack offers.

“Saturday,” Jon agrees.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Its two week and a Sunday before they manage to meet for fishing. It’s relaxing. It’s not weird at all that he’s fishing and having beer with his under aged clone. Jon, who know how he feels about Daniel and know all the arguments he has with himself about why pursuing a relationship is a bad idea.

He’s too old. He’s not.

Daniel isn’t interested. Only Daniel expresses interest, has expressed interest recently. They are not becoming one of those clichés where one of them stares longingly at the other when one of them isn’t looking. They are not.

Daniel is working his way through amnesia. 

“What does he remember about you and him?” Jon pushes.

“He asks a lot of questions,” Jack stalls. Jon turns and gives him this look, his exasperated not going to take any bullshit look on his very much younger looking face. Jack caves, “We’re back to practically living out of each other’s pockets. We’re back to being really good friends.”

Jon frowns.

“It’s good. We work well as friends,” Jack tries.

“I’m only going to point this out once. I’m only jail-bait for three more years.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Jack frowns as he catches sight of them in the concession line. They’re getting a refill of their popcorn. He’s debating on saying hello when Daniel asks, “Isn’t that Cassie and your um…”

“He goes by Jon now,” Jack supplies.

Daniel waves at them. Cassie grins and waves back. Jon snags their tickets at they approach, “It was okay.”

“It was good,” Cassie abdomishes, “It’s not the movies fault you wanted to have your nose stuck in a textbook.”

“I have a history test tomorrow,” Jon glares.

Cassie rolls her eyes even as Daniel perks up. She smiles at them, “He needed a break. He figured out if he got rid of his free periods, doubled up on some classes and attended the community college he could finish up this summer.”

Jon gives her an uncomfortable look, then grin at them and shrugs, “She got into an interesting looking program.”

Jack frowns, “I thought your goal was doctor, like your mom.”

“Maybe not exactly like my mom, but that’s the idea.”

Jack grins at Jon, “So, something you want to tell me?”

“I don’t have to follow in your footsteps,” Jon grumbles.

“See,” Jack tells Daniel, “I told you he can do the surly teenager thing.”

Jon gives them a grin, “What are you two doing?”

Jack snatches his tickets back and holds them up. Daniel shrugs, “I said dinner, Jack said movie and here we are.”

Jon smiles and indicates the door to Cassie, “Have fun.”

Cassie shakes her head and follows him, calling back, “He just misses his textbooks. I’ll tell my mom you said hi.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

“So?” Jon asks over the phone.

“That isn’t a greeting,” Jack points out.

“How did your date go?”

“What date?” Jack grouses. 

“That wasn’t a date?”

Jack runs a hand down his face as he collapses onto his couch, “You mean when you and Cassie ran into us three days ago?”

"I’m supposed to call you daily now? I had tests.”

“Let’s talk about you and Cassie?” Jack tries, hoping for a rant.

“We’re friends,” Jon states, “back to you and Daniel.”

“I’d really rather not.”

“Why?” Jon pushes.

“He remembers several almost kisses and thinks it’s stupid we haven’t. He wants to try,” Jack confesses.

Jon remains silent.

Jack blows out a frustrated breath, “He has better counterpoints to my doubts than you. Long, well thought out counterpoints. I told him I needed time to think about it.”

“Thinking about it?” 

“Don’t sound so frustrated,” Jack admonishes, “It’s not your love life. And I am thinking, we’re having this conversation aren’t we.”

“Quit stalling before you lose him,” Jon advises before hanging up.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

As soon as Jon picks up the phone Jack greets, “You don’t get to gloat.”

“Have you ever known yourself not to gloat?”

“You don’t get to ask details,” Jack continues.

“I don’t think I want details.

“Thank you,” Jack finishes.


End file.
